


Day 05 - Kissing

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott plays truth or dare with his friends and it ends up differently than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 05 - Kissing

Why doesn't Elliott listen to his own advice? The last time he played truth or dare with his “friends” he had sworn that he'd never play with them again because he had ended up eating a moldy donut from Eric's fridge and had contracted food poisoning from it. Which, by the way, had lasted two solid weeks. Two solid weeks of puking up bad donut was enough to make a man never eat donuts again.

For some strange reason, his four friends were somehow able to convince him to play again. 

“Truth or dare... Matt!” Eric says, smirking.

“Dare,” he replies without hesitation.

“I dare you to kiss Elliott's dog and making moaning noises while you do it!” he laughs – Matt cringes.

“EW OH MY GOD!” Beau screeches. 

“Poor Frank!” Elliott exclaims, looking over at the dog, whom was currently sleeping over in his doggie bed beside the couch. “He doesn't deserve this!”

“He doesn't need to worry – I'm out,” Matt says, standing up and heading to the kitchen. “I needed a beer anyways.”

“Oh yeah. I'm on fire tonight,” Eric says as he spins the bottle again, this time it lands on Jared.

“Truth or dare, Beau?”

“Dare. Truths are so boring.”

“Hm...” Jared says as he thinks. Eric scoots closer to him and whispers in his ear, and then Jared's face lights up.

“I dare you to kiss Elliott!”

“Wait – what? Seriously? That's the dare?” he asks, Jared nods. Elliott scoots a foot away from Beau.

“Don't even think about it, dude. I might have like – mono or something.”

“You don't have mono! You're single and have always been!”

“Yeah the only person you've kissed is your mother,” Matt inputs, sitting back down in their little circle with a beer in hand.

“Excuse me?” he says, offended. 

“Well, correct me if I'm wrong,” he smirks.

Elliott can't say anything to that, unfortunately.

“Oh my God, then this would be his first kiss or whatever!” Eric exclaims, clapping his hands together. “This is it!”

“Shut up! That's only if Beau decides to do it,” he points out, before turning his attention to Beau.

“Why would I miss the opportunity to be someone's first kiss? Come on, I'll make it good!”

“Are you seriously thinking of doing this? I've never kissed anyone! Therefore, I'm a terrible kisser! It'll be gross, Beau, trust me-”

“Nah – you're too pretty for it to be gross,” he replies, crawling over towards him.

Seriously, why doesn't Elliott listen to himself? He really should've told them he wasn't playing tonight.

“But Beau-” he starts, but it's too late. Beau's pressed his lips against his and – holy fuck – how can just this little bit of contact make him feel so much? Beau's clearly experienced with it, and he's even got his hands on the sides of Elliott's face. He kisses him longer than he has to – he knows – and Elliott doesn't even mind. In fact, he feels upset when he finally pulls away.

“I – you're – that was-” he stutters, trailing. He doesn't know how to express how he feels now, but he knows he liked it. 

“Want to do it again?” Beau asks, and Elliott nods fervently.

“Oh, great. Now they're making out,” Eric laughs.

“Can you blame me?” Beau laughs before kissing Elliott again, this time deepening the kiss, making it more serious than the first. 

Elliott never wants it to stop. The sudden attraction to Beau is unnerving – how right now – he's all he wants. He wants him on top of him – he wants to feel every part of him. 

Somewhere in between kisses Beau mumbles 'I should probably stop', but Elliott doesn't respond. Instead, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, hoping that would keep him there longer. 

It does, but only until Eric finally apparently gets tired of them not playing the game and puts a stop to it.

“You guys can do that when I'm not around,” he points out.

“Don't worry – the minute you're gone we will be,” Beau laughs, and Elliott can't wait until his friends freaking leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not posting these on the day they should be - they're written I just don't always get the time to upload them! XD


End file.
